Frostbite
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Red Arrow asks Robin to help him with a mission, but that mission doesn't really go as planned...


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

**Authors Note**- this is a response to Scotty1609's challenge for Robin in Peril. This could either turn out to be freaking awesome or really bad or just really cracked up stuff :)

So it turned out that sometimes Red Arrow could ask for help, especially when he really needed it. He didn't want to call the league or bring young justice into it, it was just too embarrassing. So Roy called the first person he could think of, Robin.

"Hey, Rob, do you think you could help me out with something?" Roy asked on the phone. Robin was sitting in his room at Mount Justice studying for some stupid biology exam that he was easily going to ace.

"Sure anything to get out of this place," Robin said excitedly. He hadn't hung out with Roy in a while and any chance he could, Robin would grasp at it.

"Haven't had any missions in a while?" Roy asked sympathetically.

"Not since the last mission. Batman hasn't let me do ANYTHING the past few days, he somehow believes that I'll fail all of my exams if I don't study every waking moment the week before," Robin complained.

"Yeah, that's got to be tough, buddy, but I really need your help," Roy said again.

"Well, send me the coordinates of where you want to meet. You can tell me the details on the way," Robin said as he hung up his cell phone and went to get ready. He slipped on his suit and snuck out of the mountain before climbing on his bike. "Alright what's the situation?" Robin asked from his communicator in his ear.

"There seems to be some kind of disruption in the South Pole that somehow involves Sportmaster. I believe they are testing out the new drug that they got from Kobra. This might be our chance to nail them good and it's also causing problems with the natural life down there," came Roy's voice.

"How so?" asked Robin.

"Well some of the animals are being attacked. Because of the increased strength, every time they fall or pound on the ice it creates tremors and that can lead to all sorts of catastrophe," Roy explained.

"Not to even mention the huge tsunami they could be causing," Robin added.

"Exactly," Roy agreed.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well, I don't really want to talk to Queen... so I was wondering if I could borrow Batman's jet?" Roy asked sheepishly. Robin abruptly halted his bike.

"You only asked me so YOU wouldn't have to talk to QUEEN! You don't even want my help just my money!" Robin said outraged.

"Robin, it's not like that I was going to let you come along," Roy tried to reason with him.

"Yeah but you don't call me up because I'm an awesome hero only because I have transportation. Why didn't you just ask Wally then? He could have you there in like five seconds! I should have known you would pull something like this! You don't ever hang out with us anymore! Just because you need to be all rebellious and flying solo doesn't mean you need to neglect your friends!" Robin yelled at him causing a few people who were walking on the other street to look over at him, though they couldn't tell what he was saying, they were too busy taking pictures of the boy wonder.

"Robin I could have asked a lot of people and I didn't ask Wally because I knew you could handle this! You have the most experience and are used to dealing with guys bigger then you, and your right we haven't hung out in a while so... I thought this would be a good chance too," Roy said hoping beyond hope that Robin took him seriously.

"Suuurrre, Roy, whatever you say," Robin said unbelieving getting back on his bike.

"So you're coming?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Robin said in a bitter voice before cutting the link.

* * *

><p>Many hours later...<p>

"Well this sucks," Robin said as he looked around him. There was nothing but white, shining bright white that made it impossible to see and to make matters better it was fifty below.

"I told you it was in the South Pole," Roy said pulling his coat closer around him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any better. Let's hurry up and get this over with. I can practically feel my toes already falling off," Robin said before heading closer in the direction SportsMaster was said to be located.

"You should have brought a bigger coat," Roy commented as they trudged along on snow shoes.

"If I had worn a bigger one, I wouldn't be able to move at all," Robin said. "I kind of need to be able to move to get my advantage," Robin said sarcastically.

"So what has Young Justice been up to lately?" Roy asked conversationally.

"Seriously? Dude, you haven't talked to me in weeks and you just expect everything to be like it always was. Well you're in for a huge wake up call. Be glad it WAS me that you invited on this mission, Wally's more pissed then I am," Robin said stubbornly.

"Rob, I said I was sorry. There's not much more I can do right now."

"Yeah, well, try to put in some effort now and again then," Robin said throwing his hands up over his head, "It might get you somewhere in life if you actually try."

Roy was about to say something else when Robin threw one hand up in a request for silence.

"Do you hear that?" he asked softly.

"Hear what?" Roy asked straining his ears to catch whatever it was Robin was hearing. Then all of the sudden there was a loud rumbling and when Roy turned in the direction it was coming from, there was a large cloud of snow heading straight for them.

"That!" Robin shouted running as fast the cumbersome snow shoes would take him, which wasn't far before the avalanche overtook them.

* * *

><p>"ROB! ROBIN! DICK!" Roy yelled throughout the snow covered landscape. When the mountain of snow had reached them, there wasn't anywhere to run and they could only hope for the best. Roy had been tossed and turned like he was stuck in ocean size waves except much more cold and like weights were being pressed from all around. It had taken him some time to be able to dig his way out, but after a good half an hour of hard core digging, his head had popped through the top.<p>

Now here he was searching for Robin, who still hadn't surfaced. He had no idea if he was okay, or even if he was conscious. Roy couldn't even track the poor boy because there was absolutely no signal in this desolate place. He didn't know what else to do but keep calling and hope to God that Robin was okay.

Batman was going to kill him.

Suddenly he tripped over an overly large pile of snow which sent him flying; face first, into the snow. He went back to see what had tripped him and saw a piece of black cloth that his foot had uncovered.

"DICK!" he shouted as he dug with his hands.

It seemed to take forever to get the small boy out of the snow, but eventually Roy held the unconscious Robin in his arms.

"Hey, Rob, come on Rob, wake up," he begged, shaking him. When no response came he grew worried. "I have to get him back to the jet," he said as he picked Robin up bridle style and made the long trek back towards the jet.

Of course fate couldn't make anything easy for them today and a blizzard decided to rise up and swallow them whole.

The snow whipped across Roy's face creating a numb feeling, as though his whole face has fallen asleep. He felt numb all over and knew he must have one huge Rudolph nose. He then turned to the boy in his arms, who hadn't woken yet. He looked peaceful in his arms but the stillness that came with it was frightening. It would have made Roy feel better is there was any type of movement coming from Robin, any little shiver. He got nothing though; he only trudged harder and faster to save his friend, his little brother...

* * *

><p>Roy stumbled into the jet barely keeping his feet. He tried, as gently as he could, to set Robin on the single medical bed in the plane.<p>

"Alright... blankets, blankets, that's what I need," Roy rambled on as he searched the ship looking for the nessacary things to help keep Robin alive. "First I need to warm him up and then I'll go from there."

Roy finally located some blankets and a heater or two that he also brought over. He wrapped the small boy in the blankets after taking off his huge winter coat. Roy remembered reading somewhere that he was supposed to take off the cold or wet clothes and replace them with new ones. He also remembered that if Robin didn't warm up fast, he could die.

Roy then took a good look at the kid and saw that he was slowly getting warmer. His skin was no longer a waxy yellow but was turning into a light purple, like a bruise. Definitely frostbite then. Robin's lips, fingers, and toes were also blue when Roy had taken off the boy's gloves and boots. Roy didn't know what else to do now but wait and if nothing happened in five minutes, he would move to plan B.

Five minutes later nothing had changed, and there was no response from Robin.

"Alright, buddy, this may look really gay, but it's going to save your life," Roy said to the unconscious boy as he took off the rest of Robins clothes, save his boxers, and then began to do the same to himself. He then climbed next to Robin and pulled him close before wrapping the blanket around both of them. "Hopefully this works," Roy prayed.

It seemed like hours later, when in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes, that Robin began stirring. His eyes were bleary, like he had just woken from a long nap and wasn't fully awake, as he looked at Roy.

"R..r...roy?" he questioned as he shivered through the words, burrowing closer to the older teen.

"Yeah, Rob, I'm here."

"Why is it so cold?" Robin asked shivering the whole time, like he was practically vibrating in place, much like KF.

"Because we are at the south pole. Do you think you're going to be okay for a second so I can call for backup?" Roy asked knowing that he had to call in now, with Robin hurt.

"B..But there's n...nobody behind us," Robin said, confused.

"Yeah, Rob, you just stay here and I'll be right back," Roy tried to reassure him before getting out of the blankets, wrapping them all around Robin, before going towards the jets radio.

"Red Arrow to watchtower," he said into the microphone. He waited a few moments before a fuzzy voice responded.

"This is Green Lantern at watchtower," a voice that sounded like Hal Jordan said.

"I am in the South Pole with Robin and we need backup. Robin is hurt and Sportsmaster is running lose down here," Roy tried to explain the situation.

"Robins down there? Well, all other league members are busy so I should be there in a few. Hang tight, Lantern out," the voice said before disconnecting.

"Did you hear that, Rob, someone's coming to help us," he said to the boy who was still lying on the table.

"Roy?" the boy in question asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible for people to fly?" the confused boy asked. That really got Roy there. The two sidekicks are SIDE KICKS they have been around flying people for a while now. This just told Roy that something was seriously wrong with Robin.

The boy though, had other plans. He was trying to get up from the medical bed. HE stood up for a second before wobbling around, clutching his head, and then collapsing to the floor.

"Rob!" Roy shouted hurrying over to the fallen hero. "Are you okay? What happened?" he said at lightning speed.

"Mm fine, R...Roy, mm j...just a l...little dizzy," he said. "I...i don't feel good, R...Roy." The boy said before turning his head and emptying the contents of his stomach.

Once Roy was sure that the boy was done he cleaned him up and set him back on the medical table. He then searched the ship for a thermometer. He popped the thing in the kid's mouth and waited until it beeped. When he looked at it and it said 94.7, a lot lower then it was supposed to be. Roy wrote this down to keep logged data and then checked the boys pulse and heart rate. HIs pulse was weak but getting stronger by the second and his heart rate was all out of whack, beating faster then was normal. He then continued his examine by checking his pupils and noticed they were dilated. After he finished he typed it all into the computer and came up with the results that Robin had frostbite and hypothermia. Great, just as he suspected.

There wasn't really any more he could do in this situation, except to keep him warm and make sure he doesn't die. Now that should be easy...

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

"Hey, Red Arrow, is everyone okay in here?" Green Lantern said as he arrived at the jet.

"Well, Robin has hypothermia and frostbite, but I think he's out of the danger zone now," Roy explained looking worryingly at the, now sleeping, boy.

"Alright how about you fly this thing back to mount justice and check him into the medical ward. I'll take care of things here," Green Lantern said.

"Sounds good," Red Arrow agreed already turning towards the controls.

"One last thing," Green Lantern said causing Roy to turn around. "You get to tell Batman," The man said before rushing off to where the coordinates left him. Roy was left in the ship to dwell on how many possible ways Batman could kill him and if he could convince the bat not to.

"Crap, I'm dead."

**Authors Note**- that turned out better than I thought it would, considering the challenge limits and the people I got. So I hope you guys all liked it and I hope my information is correct with all the symptoms and such. Well, tell me what you think and review please :)


End file.
